This invention concerns drawing implements for use in preparing layouts for advertising copy. In preparing such documents the size of the printed matter appearing in the final document is customarily indicated on a draft version (layout) of the document by the distance between two parallel lines placed where the printed matter is to appear, a greater distance indicating a larger type font. The customary method for placing these parallel lines on the draft copy is by drawing the lines one at a time using a conventional pen and straightedge. Accordingly, the person preparing the draft document must be exceedingly careful to insure that the lines are properly placed, otherwise the wrong size type font will be used by the typographer. Furthermore, drawing numerous individual lines is time consuming. If a pen that can dry out quickly is used, constant recapping of the pen when not in use is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,906 concerns a pen having one or more sets of five tips for drawing musical staffs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,847 concerns a device for drawing faint lines on paper, the lines serving as guides for lettering. U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,560 concerns typing or printing elements, some of which have multiple points for producing parallel lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,161 concerns a device for producing inkspots on a curved surface such as a lens, the device having a plurality of parallel ink-dispensing cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,387 concerns a combination pencil container, lead magazine, and scale, which container may have a triangular or hexagonal shape. Brochures from Charvoz, Koh-I-Noor, and Staedtler show pen and holder combinations (Charvoz, "The Unitech Pen," 4-page brochure, last page; Koh-I-Noor, "Rapidograph Technical Pen," 12-page brochure, pages 5 and 6;Staedtler, "Mars 700," 6-page brochure, pages 2 and 3).